Bubblebath
es:Bubblebath (EP) "Bubblebath" is the debut extended play (EP) by That Poppy (who now goes by the name Poppy). The EP was released on February 12th, 2016. Background and Conception "Bubblebath" came into existence largely due to the success of the first single, "Lowlife". Poppy and Titanic Sinclair initially signed to Island Records and Geffen Records to collaborate together on the extended play. In Poppy's YouTube video "Ask Poppy A Question", Poppy states that she named the EP "Bubblebath" because "the world is very dirty and could benefit from a bubblebath." The iTunes Store describes the EP as "Having burst from YouTube into the music world, the smart-mouthed singer That Poppy's first EP shows off her winking sense of humour and wide-ranging pop savvy. "Lowlife" is a reggae-tinged toast raised from the gutter; "Money" takes aim at consumerism over deceptively glossy beats. The charging "Altar" pairs Poppy's attempts to stop a wedding with propulsive dance pop, while "American Kids" sticks up for much-maligned millennials over a sumptuous beat. Confident and catchy, this debut is full of sardonic lyrics and pop promise." Theme "Bubblebath" (excluding "Lowlife" and "Altar") tells the story of Poppy becoming famous at a young age, selling her soul to the media at 15 and proceeding her career, never to see her family again and completely erasing her past. Reception The debut EP was exceptionally well-received across media. "Lowlife" especially received critical acclaim, award nominations and radio airtime. "Money" also received praise upon the release of its music video, and was also featured in a TV show as well as a video game. Internet media articles also praised the execution of the colorful music videos accompanying the tracks. While Altar and American Kids were typically overshadowed by the previous two tracks, Tyler Peterson of UQMUSIC described the whole EP as a "small collection of millennial masterpieces". Titanic Sinclair and Poppy parted with Island Records shortly after the extended play's release, due to the label taking most of the money made from sales. Tracklist Singles "Lowlife" was released to digital retailers through Island Records and Geffen Records along with its music video on July 24th, 2015, and served as the first single to the EP. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Sir Nolan and Simon Wilcox. "Money" was released to digital retailers through Island Records and Geffen Records along with its music video on July 29th, 2016, and served as the second single to the EP. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Titanic Sinclair, Tommy English and Simon Wilcox. Gallery Poppybubblebathbath1.jpg Trivia * The song "Chewing Gum" was supposed to be the B-side to "Bubblebath", as confirmed by Poppy herself on the website Genius.https://genius.com/Poppy-chewing-gum-lyrics * "Bubblebath" largely contrasts with the style and production of "Poppy.Computer", as "Bubblebath" sounds more contemporary and has two songs influenced by the reggae genre. ** However, "Money" is a song that is more faithful to the sound of "Poppy.Computer", which is likely why it was used as the encore of the Poppy.Computer Tour. * Poppy stated in an interview that "Lowlife" and "Money" are her favorite songs from the EP.https://twitter.com/poppyupdated/status/697182707932098561 * Physical copies of "Bubblebath", including vinyl records, were originally planned, but these releases never came to fruition. * Sixteen outtakes from the EP are known to exist, all of which have been either fully or partially leaked. * All of the EP instrumentals were leaked in September of 2016. * The cover art was photographed by Christopher Ross. References Category:Bubblebath Category:EPs Category:2016 Category:Discography